


I Miss You

by Alliekohai2128



Series: Miraculous Scenarios [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: It's always the same routine, and I'm sick of it, it's time to end this.





	I Miss You

**Felix's POV**

I'm really starting to get annoyed. Everyday, I have this pest following me, leaving disgusting objects in my locker, and I always feel creeped out by the fact she follows me when I'm seemingly in a bad mood. That girl name is Bridgette Du-pain Cheng, miss Cheng states that she has "feelings" for me, and frankly I really dislike this clinginess she has for me. This time, for sure, I will tell her off, and stop her from pestering me.

**Narrator**

On a nice breezy autumn day, Felix was walking to school, wearing a gray coat, the only thing he regretted was that he didn't have any scarf or gloves for that matter. Suddenly, he hears his name being called out, and he regretted stopping his pace and turning around. A quite petit girl ran towards him, wearing a warm coat, with a hand-made scarf and gloves.

"Yes, what do want miss Cheng?"

"Just walking to school, with you, like always."

Said the girl, as she tries to hide her obvious state of ecstasy.

As Felix let out a sigh, a cold breath of fog is followed by, and he stopped his pace suddenly as they were walking. Which made the girl, Bri, stop her pace as well.

"Miss Cheng."

Bri tilted her head as she says

"Yes, Felix?"

"Why do you constantly follow me around?"

"Erm- it's cause I-"

"You like me?"

"Y-ye-"

"Nonsense, the thoughts that you think is "like" is nothing but pure curiosity, because I am quite different than the rest."

"N-no that's no-"

"That's why I prefer you stop this act of nonsense, I'm starting to really get annoyed, you can also call this an act of stalking."

"B-but-"

"With that, I bid you farewell miss Cheng, forever."

Felix closed his eyes as he said that, and started to walk away, and left Bri standing there, with cold icy tears.

* * *

 

**Felix's POV**

I sat in class, as everyone chit chatted, and as class was starting miss Cheng suddenly came in, and the class became quiet.

"Miss Cheng, aren't you quite late?"

"Sorry, miss, I woke up late."

"It's quite alright, you didn't miss much, go to your seat."

As miss Cheng walked to her seat, she avoided my gaze, as I looked at her, and next to her best friend, miss Cesaire, I could hear their conversation that is in a whisper.

"Girl, why are your eyes so red, and your face is freezing."

"Oh, um- I didn't sleep much last night, and I left my window open."

"Girl, you got to take better of yourself."

"Yeah, I will, thanks for caring."

I knew miss Cheng was lying to both the teacher and her friend. She was probably crying when I left her there, well, I can't say it's not my fault, I had to end it there. I was starting to get annoyed.

As the lesson finished, everyone was in their seats, as it was a free lesson, I was reading a novel, and I could hear mr Kurtzberg talking to miss Cheng and miss Cesaire.

"Hey Bri, it sure is cold isn't it."

"Yea, Nate, it is."

"Yea, my hands and neck are freezing like hell, do you think you could um-"

"Make you a scarf and a pair of gloves?"

"Yea, that."

"Um- I actually made it, here ya go."

"Wow thanks Bri, it's like you made it for me!"

"Haha, yea you could say that."

"Hey, can we eat at break together?"

"Well-"

"Oh I'm sorry, you'll probably be eating with Felix, hm?"

Said Nate, as a bid of sadness in his tone.

"Oh, no, I'm not going to, I would love to eat with you at break, Nate."

"Really? Cool, so I'll wait for you and Alsya after class?"

"Sure."

* * *

 

**Narrator**

As Felix was going to his locker, he opened it, and he almost forgotten that miss Cheng wasn't going to give him any of her home-made cookies anymore, and he just had to had his normal bitter coffee. He let out a sigh, he knew he wasn't at fault, he doesn't regret doing it, it had to be done.

As he sat and eat at his table, for some reasons, his eyes wavered to miss Cheng's table. Why was he feeling a throbbing in his chest? He was always healthy, it couldn't be some sort of Heart attack, as he continued reading reading his novel, he shrugged of the throbbing, as he heard miss Cheng's and miss Cesaire conversation.

"Hey girl, I really think Nate has the hots for you."

"R-really? I mean I don't think so though."

"He clearly does, and why not, he's cute!"

"Yea, I guess you could say that."

"Omg, you two would be the perfect couple!"

"Shh, Alsya, let's go."

Felix sat there, as he was feeling a bit angered, but he doesn't know the reason why.Could it be that he-? No, never thats what he thought to himself.

* * *

 

After school, as Felix walked to his locker, he could hear a conversation going on, near the next corridor, he decided to listen in. As he heard the voices, he knew it was mr Kurtzberg and miss Cheng.

"So, um- Bri, I know this is sudden, but I want to tell you something."

"Yea, what is it, Nate?"

"Bri, from the start, I really like you, and I want to go out with you."

"Oh! um- er-"

"Please think about it!"

Nate pleaded her, as he bowed his head.

"Nate, um, yea, I'll think about it."

Bri smiled lightly.

"I'll give you all the time you need, shall I walk you home?"

"Thanks."

As he lend his hand, Bri giggled as she took his hand, and they walked off.

Felix stood there, he felt a bit lonely, knowing miss Cheng, no- Bri, that she would accept him, and all the things she used to do for him, would seem like a past memory, and she'll start hanging around more with him. He felt a throbbing pain in his heart again, did he really like Bri? But he rejected her... is it too late? He lied against the lockers and slid down, as he bowed down his head, feeling dejected.

* * *

 

The next day, Bri came in, and Alsya squealed in delight, and made everyone awed, as I look, I saw Bri had let her hair down, and she was wearing a nice casual skirt and top. It made me a bit flustered as well.

"OMG, GIRL YOU LOOK A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!"

"Haha, thanks Alsya."

"So you ready for your date after school?"

"More or less."

Bri said as he giggled. Nate walked over with wide eyes.

"Wow, bri, you look um- stunning, no gorgeous, you look gorgeous!"

"Haha, thanks Nate, so where we going after school?"

"Now that, m'lady is a surprise."

"Haha, fine, I'll wait monsieur."

All three giggled, as a Felix looked at his book, with an aching heart, knowing it was his fault, and that she was already moving on, he felt that he already lost Bri to Nate. If only... if only he hadn't said those words to her or left her in that cold day with icy tears.

It was clear to him, he can't get her back, even an apology wouldn't cut it, he really wished he could turn the clock around again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, this is another story and it just popped up in my mind, and I decided to write it, so here ya go!


End file.
